Kindergarten Love Mishap
by ChesireCatHeba
Summary: This is a teamwork ff with chibi and Lil Dark. how Ymai try to ask atemu out but he have bunch of problems, really bunch, better read it!
1. Chapter 1

**me: wow new story!**

**Yami:...**

**me: cheer up its gonna be fun and Lil is here to!**

**Yami: T_T**

**me:... anyway this is a teamwork story! we work both on this monarchshipping story^-^**

**Yami: they dont won yugioh! lucky**

**Me: why are you so mean?**

**Yami:..*grumbels***

**Kindergarten Love Mishap**

~~

**Prologue**

24-year old Yami was running down the street, cursing himself because he was too late. Too late for his first day of work! His blond bangs swayed in the small breeze while he quickly crossed the street towards the other side. His blood red eyes gazed at his watch, before he cursed again and tried to run just a little bit faster.

As he passed the street, he heard screaming and he skidded to a halt. He looked around, searching for the scream, before he saw a tiny version of himself crying loudly because a dog was growling at him. Yami stared at the scene before him, panting hard as he saw the small four year old crying loud.

Little Yugi had lost his mother and now he was trying to escape the big dog, who kept growling at him. He screamed for his mummy, before Yami crossed the street again and chased the dog away.

"I'm getting late, dog! Stop growling at the kid!", he yelled, before shooing the dog away. Hopefully back towards his owner. The dog whined, growled a bit more at him, but when Yami stomped his foot, the dog wandered off.

"There, the dog is gone now, little one", Yami said, before he stroked Yugi's hair, having no idea who the child was. "Where is your mommy?", he asked softly. Yugi was sniffing loud, before a woman ran out of her house, a panicked look on her face.

"Yugi!", she called out and hugged the child. Yami smiled, but then quickly said goodbye.

"I'M LATE!", he yelled as an excuse, before he ran away from the woman and her child. Yugi stared after the man who saved his life, hearts showing as he tried to dry his tears.

"Mommy! He saved me!", he squeaked loud as his mother carried him back towards the house. "He's my true love like in the movies!", he said, a grin on his face as he hugged his mother. She merely frowned as she walked inside. Maybe she shouldn't watch soaps while he was home…

When Yami finally arrived at work, he could hear his boss yelling at him. He quietly entered the brunette's office and bit his lip. "FIRST DAY OF WORK!", the brunette called out as he spotted Yami. Yami sighed softly.

"I know… I'm sorry", he whispered softly. Seto glared at him, ice-blue eyes just glaring him into the next world. "Go to work", Seto hissed and Yami nodded. He quickly got out of the office, before coming face to face with a tanned version of himself. Red eyes locked with maroon and Yami kept staring, before the other broke the eye-contact and smiled at a girl on his arm.

"Now, don't worry. I'll get the magical crème!", he said and the girl sniffed softly. Yami kept staring at the other copy of himself and he sighed softly. When the other came back, Yami had to keep himself from drooling. The little girl giggled softly.

"Ah, you're the new one, aren't you?", he asked softly. "The name is Atemu".

Yami smiled. "My name is Yami. Nice to meet you", he said and Atemu chuckled.

"Yes, nice to meet you too. Anyway, I have a bunch of kids in that room. Feel free to help out any time", Atemu said, before he walked off. Yami kept staring at him.

What a nice day to start work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: yeah another chapter**

**Yami:...**

**Me: and yes Yami totoure!**

**Yami: you really mean**

**Me:nope i only make rough writing and Lil´Dark do the rest, so thank her!**

**Yami:...you bth are mean!**

**Me:you welcome, we dont won yugioh only story plot have fun!**

**Yami: beside Lil´Dark had the most work**

**Me: yeah...read her storys they great!**

**Chapter 1**

Yami slightly shook his head, wiping the drool from his lip with his thumb. He took a deep breath and then walked through the hallway, after all, he was here to work. He had to pick up his own group of children to work with.

The group consisted out of ten children, ranging between the age three and six. He was slightly nervous, biting his bottom lip now and then, even though he loved children. He loved to work with them, but sometimes they could be nerve-racking.

Meanwhile, Yugi and his mother arrived at the Happy Dragon and the little four-year-old couldn't stop talking about the "love of his life", while he was gazing around the kindergarten building. It was big, but he couldn't think of something fun to do here.

His mother smiled though. "Don't worry, Yugi. You'll make a lot of friends here", she said and smiled, ruffling her son's spiky hair gently. Yugi merely pouted. He wanted to go home and watch TV with his mum.

His mother walked over towards the office, the door being tagged with the name: Seto Kaiba. When they walked in, Seto greeted them and he got down on one knee to smile at Yugi and offer him a cookie. His mother then said goodbye to little Yugi, which brought tears to his large eyes, before the nice mr. Seto Kaiba brought him to his new group.

Yami slowly walked around the group, greeting everyone he could. He couldn't greet Ryou, because the boy would run for his life when Yami looked at him and Yami somehow wondered if the boy was sane. At the moment, Ryou was hiding behind the door to the bathroom, blushing madly and eyeing Yami carefully. The boy was even afraid of Malik and Marik, they were twins who constantly tried to terrorize the world.

Isis, the oldest of them all with six years, was their older sister and walked around with a crystal ball saying she could see the future. Malik and Marik did anything to stop that from happening by stealing the crystal ball, which made Isis cry and which made Yami desperate to lock the twins away in the closest toilet cube.

Ushio and Keith were the bullies. As soon as Yami laid eyes on them he just knew to watch them as good as he could. He had already caught them pushing the others around and being all "high and might", but he hoped he could solve the problem and just keep them quiet.

Even though Keith was a weird child with his American accent.

Although the strangest kids ever had to be Wheevil Underwood and Rex Raptor. Both collectors, but in different things. Wheevil collected bugs and the like while Rex had his Dino's everywhere and if someone touched one of them he would beat the kid to pulp.

Yami turned green as he watched Wheevil pinning a dead butterfly to a piece of paper before putting it in a small box. "What are you doing, Wheevil?", he softly asked. The green-eyed boy looked at his new teacher.

"Kill", he only answered and Yami wondered if this was normal. Probably not, but then he had Wheevil, Rex and Ryou who were clearly a bit weird.

When he finally arrived at the most normal child in his care, he had to smile and ruffle the blond hair. Joey was a funny child, was always hungry and would always cling to Yami's leg to beg for food. It was sweet, especially the big pout when he wasn't getting any food at all.

The other normal kid was Anzu, Bakura's big sister, although Yami hadn't met Bakura just yet. Anzu was a pretty girl, always dressed in pink (at least, that is what Seto had told him) with beautiful ribbons in her hair. She spend her day telling friendship speeches to anyone who wanted to listen and her biggest fan was Ryou.

Aside from Isis, because Anzu loved the future.

When another kid was dropped off at his doorstep, Yami had to blink twice before he noticed the differences between him and Ryou. Same white hair, same fluffy white hair. Yami thought it was adorable.

"Well, hello there, little guy. You got awesome fluffy hair", he said, slowly getting down on one knee. The child, Bakura, immediately stared him to death. "Fluffy?", he asked, eye twitching.

"Yes, it's very cute", Yami said, smiling sweetly. Bakura immediately roared in anger, swinging his little fists before he pounced on Yami and tried to claw his eyes out.

"I'M NOT FLUFFY!", the small boy screamed, while Yami screamed in pain. The child's mother ran over and tried to pull Bakura off Yami, but the boy clung to Yami's face still trying to claw his eyes out, until something happened and his mother was able to pull Bakura off. She scolded the boy, while Yami tried to get off the floor.

"Wow", he muttered softly, before the albino's mother started to apologize so many times that Yami got slightly embarrassed. "It's okay… I'll get it fixed", he said softly. She nodded and left, before Atemu slowly walked in.

"What happened?", he asked, his maroon eyes wide and his tanned fingers touched the scratches on Yami's face. Yami winced, before Atemu dragged him to the bathroom.

"I called Bakura fluffy", Yami whispered softly, while Atemu picked out the "magical crème". Tanned fingers gently applied the crème and Yami blushed.

"_He's really pretty_", Yami thought, but Atemu didn't seem to notice the blush before putting some small bandage on Yami's cheek.

"Never call that kid fluffy, it's a monster. Stay away from the twins, they'll murder you. Ryou is just shy, not insane and well, the bullies will try to tear you apart, but don't be afraid. They can't hurt you. They are not like Bakura", Atemu said as he put the crème away.

"Thanks for the advice", Yami whispered. Atemu smiled.

"You're welcome", he said, giving a sweet smile himself before walking away. Yami felt his knees buckling as he walked after the man back to his classroom, but Atemu turned around suddenly, as if he forgot something and Yami bumped into him.

"Sorry", Yami whispered, blushing even more, but Atemu chuckled softly. Then he frowned slightly though and lay his hand on Yami's forehead. "Are you okay?", he asked gently, feeling Yami's cheeks too to feel any kind of difference.

"My lover!", someone suddenly yelled through the hallway and a small body collided with Yami. They ended up on the floor and Yami was suddenly cuddled to death. Atemu merely stared at the scenery before him.

"Oh, hello Yugi", Yami said as he tried to pry the child away from him and got up from the floor for the second time that morning. Yugi was beaming next to him, cuddling Yami's leg as if it was his lifeline.

"I am so sorry!", his mother suddenly said and Yami chuckled softly. "He watches a lot of soap-series with me", she whispered.

"I'm sure it will be just fine. It's puppy love, I understand", Yami said as he ruffled Yugi's hair. Atemu was still staring.

"No! It's true love!", Yugi said loudly. Yami chuckled.

"If you say so, Mini-me", he said, which made Yugi scream in pure joy and he ran off towards the other kids. "HE LOVES ME! I have a nickname!", the boy called out, while Yami, Atemu and Yugi's mother merely stared at one another.

"I will never let him watch a soap again", she said, feeling miserable.

"I agree", Yami and Atemu said at the same time, staring at the boy now who was running around and screaming in joy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yami:...you so mean**

**chibi: i am not alone**

**Yugi:*suck his thump***

**Yami: no not aibou**

**chibi: not yugi, i mean lil!**

**Yami: you both mean!**

**chibi: we know and we know you love us for that**

**yugi: they dont own yugioh**

**chibi: sadly**

**Yami: glady!**

**Chapter 2**

Yami sighed as his first day ended and he could finally sit down in his office chair. The last child had been picked up and he couldn't believe he appreciated the silence around him so much. Yugi had been clinging to his leg all day long, while Bakura hadn't stopped glaring at him for calling him fluffy. The twins, Malik and Marik were horrible children, trying to kill him with shooting paper balls at him and he had to scold so often at Keith and Ushio that he lost the count.

He had never been so glad that a working day was over. When Atemu suddenly came in, the pale man sat up straight, while Atemu smiled at him. "I heard your day was a lot of fun", he said and grinned slightly. Yami rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, lots of fun", he said, before biting his lip. Atemu chuckled, before grabbing a cup of coffee and rubbing his hand through Yami's hair, before leaving. He left a blushing Yami in the teacher's office, who didn't dare to move for quite a long time.

When the next day arrived, Yami felt torn between running away for all the kids and staying with them. Somehow they were a cute, but also deadly. He was sitting with the kids in a small circle waiting for everyone to arrive. When they had, he announced they would be doing some drawing and cutting and pasting pictures onto new ones.

"It will be for your parents, so make it extra pretty, okay?", he asked, while some children cheered loud and some glared at him. Yami tried to ignore the glaring and focus on the cheering, but it was fun to see the children running to their tables and grabbing plastic scissors and glue and colouring pencils. Yami tried to arrange the children so there would be no fights between them and when he hoped everything would be all right, he walked around, checking to see what the children were doing.

"Wheevil? What are you doing?", Yami asked softly as he walked between the tables and stopped next to the tables of Wheevil and Rex Raptor. The green haired boy was putting dead bugs on the pieces of papers he had collected before putting glue on them.

"Decorating", the child muttered, while Yami tried no to look at the not-so-dead bugs after all. He could swear he saw that fly move its legs… He quickly walked further towards the next set of tables and looked how Anzu and Isis were decorating the crystal ball and some pieces of papers with thousands and thousands of glitters. Yami stared at the glitters.

"That is very sparkling girls", he said and smiled. Anzu smiled. "Yes, yes! My mummy and daddy loooove glitters!", she said and giggled. Yami nodded, before walking on again. Ryou and Bakura were sitting with the twins and even though Yami was sure the twins had been sitting at these tables they were gone now, leaving black papers glued to one another behind.

Ryou was once again hiding under the table, while Bakura held up his plastic scissor. "Move you!", the albino growled and Yami stared at him. Yami merely looked at the pictures on the table, but Bakura's papers were all red while Ryou's paper contained a house and a little family.

"It's very pretty, Ryou. Keep on colouring, okay?", he asked, before walking on. Ryou stayed under his table, while Bakura kept waving his plastic scissor around. Yami was shocked to see Ushio and Keith colouring as well, instead of poking each other's eyes out with the colouring pencils. Keith was drawing an American flag while Ushio was colouring a dollar note on his paper. He complimented them as well, before going towards the table with Yugi and Jonouchi. Bakura was still following him with the scissors.

Yugi was somehow drawing a picture with him and Yami marrying, while Joey was drawing a lot of food. Bakura stared at the marrying-picture. "You really think you're gonna marry the teacher?", the albino asked rudely and Yami sweatdropped slightly.

"Yes! He is my true love and he saved me! And he gave me a nickname!", Yugi squeaked, before continuing with colouring. Joey had shiny eyes while listening to Yugi, while Bakura grumbled and waved his scissors at Yami.

"But you're four and he is old!", Bakura said, "he will be a skeleton when you'll be the right age". Yami sighed softly. "Boys… please", he said, but Bakura glared at him.

"It's true!", he yelled at Yami, who sighed softly. "Yes, I know, but I will not marry Yugi. I just called him mini-me, that's all", Yami explained and then sighed loud. He could hear screaming coming from the bathrooms. Joyous screaming…

Yami quickly rose up from Yugi's table and then moved towards the bathroom. He passed Atemu's classroom and sighed softly before walking inside. "Atemu… Can you help me with finding the twins. I thought I heard them screaming in joy in the bathrooms", he said softly and Atemu looked at him, smiling.

"I'll help you. Just one minute", he said, before he turned to his class. His children were calmly colouring and they stayed seated while Atemu walked away. Yami stared at the kids, before following Atemu. Together they walked towards the bathroom and gaped at the mess created. Marik and Malik were running around with toilet paper while two toilets were spilling water on the floor, creating a huge mess and Yami stared at the bathroom.

"They should be chained", Atemu said, before he chuckled and grabbed one of the twins. Yami grabbed the other one and while both twins were smirking, they put them into Seto's office quickly. Seto wasn't there, but they didn't care as they started to try and clean up. Meanwhile, Yugi was worried. He clutched Joey tightly, who was trying to eat a cookie, but didn't succeed. "What is something goes wrong? The big meanie is there with MY Yami", the boy said, shaking Joey's shirt.

"We could kill him and hide his body", Bakura said, sniggering softly. "Later… first I must find my Yami!", Yugi said, before he let go of Joey's shirt and quickly walked away to search for his teacher.

Seto was also in search for the two teachers and when he found them in the bathroom, emptying the toilets, he glared at them. "What are you two doing?", he asked. Yami tensed up immediately, while Atemu stared at his boss.

"Cleaning up the mess the twins made", he said. Seto glared at him.

"YOU BOTH SHOULD BE TAKING CARE OF THE CHILDREN! AND NOW THE TOILETS ARE OVERFLOWING! CLEAN UP AND GO BACK TO CLASS!", Seto ordered, before he briskly walked away. Only a few minutes later they could hear him scream again.

"AND CLEAN UP MY OFFICE TOO!"

Atemu sighed softly, before Yami grabbed the mop, looking depressed. Second day of work and he already destroyed the toilets. "Don't… Well, don't take him too serious. He only cares for the children, that's all. He's sometimes a bit of an asshole, but that's just Seto", Atemu said, laying a hand on Yami's shoulder gently.

"I'll try", Yami said, smiling gently. Atemu smiled back, before Yugi got in between, glomping Yami's leg. "Mine! He is mine!", the child called out quickly and Atemu stared at the young boy. "Oh… okay", he managed to say, because he chuckled softly and helped Yami clean up some more.

Once everything was clean, Yami and Atemu returned to their classes. Yugi was still clinging to Yami, his crush, but he couldn't care. Once he got in his classroom though, he stopped. Bakura grinned as he spotted the teacher staring at the classroom.

It was sparkly.

Decorated with dead bugs.

Ryou was hiding under a table, while Keith was trying to tie him up to Joey, who was still in the room. And Isis was looking in her pretty crystal ball and she was saying something about sparkles, and Anzu was adding more sparkles to the more if possible.

"… My day of hell…", Yami whispered.

"I love you", Yugi said softly, clinging more to Yami's leg, but Yami could only stare at his classroom.


End file.
